


Always be Us

by Motherof4dragons



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, REALLY lots of starwars spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherof4dragons/pseuds/Motherof4dragons
Summary: “Hey,” I hear behind me, and stop on the spot, turning and facing his voice. “Do you want to come with me?”He steps into my personal space, and I scoff half-heartedly and let my eyes wander up and down his physique.“Don’t you remember what happened the last time we did that,” I ask, and feel a tiny tug on my heart. My voice is playful and sardonic, but it still hurts me to think about the baby we made, loved, and lost in so short a time.He laughs as a flush creeps into his cheeks, and ducks his head before locking eyes with me again.“Nah. Not for that. I mean—but no.” He’s cute like this, trying to unstep in the mess he’s made himself. Sometimes I forget how much fun he could be. “I got the new Star Wars movie. Come watch it with me.”
Relationships: Adam - Relationship, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Always be Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Burzek story, but hopefully won't be the last. Let me know if you like it and if you have any requests! Again, Read at your own risk if you haven't watched The Rise of Skywalker.

It’s after eight with the sun already set by the time we leave the precinct. It was a rough case made worse knowing that there’s still another half dozen sitting on our desks waiting for us in the morning. That’s the job we signed up for, though, and at least I can sleep a little easier knowing we took one bad guy off the street today.

“Hey,” I hear behind me, and stop on the spot, turning and facing his voice. “Do you want to come with me?”

He steps into my personal space, and I scoff half-heartedly and let my eyes wander up and down his physique.

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time we did that,” I ask, and feel a tiny tug on my heart. My voice is playful and sardonic, but it still hurts me to think about the baby we made, loved, and lost in so short a time.

He laughs as a flush creeps into his cheeks, and ducks his head before locking eyes with me again.

“Nah. Not for that. I mean—but no.” He’s cute like this, trying to unstep in the mess he’s made himself. Sometimes I forget how much fun he could be. “I got the new Star Wars movie. Come watch it with me.”

“Star Wars? Really, Adam.”

His grin is cheeky, and his entwines his fingers with mine, already pulling me towards him.

“Come on. You need a break. I’ll make you some popcorn. I have beer in the fridge.” He says it with a sing songy voice.

I could use a beer.

“Okay,” I say, “but no funny business.”

His laugh is infectious as he tightens his grip on my fingers, pulling me to walk beside him.

The drive to his place is short, and I have a few minutes to think about whether this is a good idea. But we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately, even after we lost the baby. Maybe especially after. I’m not sure if it’s leading anywhere, but it’s nice to have my friend back. He was my best friend, once upon a time.

“Make yourself at home. I’m going to go change. Want something comfortable to wear?”

I shake my head no, dropping my bag onto his table, and watch as he pulls his shirt over his head on the way to his bedroom.

Anticipation crawls against my skin, but I shove it back where it came from. That’s not why I’m here tonight.

I head into the kitchen, intending to help myself to a drink when the picture on the fridge stops me in my tracks.

“You have a picture of the sonogram on your fridge,” I yell into the apartment and jump in surprise when Adam answers from right behind me. He’s wearing a pair of joggers and a too-tight muscle shirt that shows off the bulk of his muscles that those stupid flannels hide all the time.

“Oh, yeah. I made a copy of the one you gave me. I just—I like looking at it. She was our first kid.”

I’m not upset. Not like I was at least. I’m just curious as to his thinking. We never really talked about it. He was so concerned about making sure that he was giving me whatever I needed that I didn’t take the time to do the same for him. Maybe being there for me was what he needed.

“She,” I ask, and there’s genuine surprise in my voice. We never learned the gender.

Again I watch as his skin flushes under his beard.

“I always wanted a little girl.”

I can’t think of anything to say to that.

“Well, okay then,” I reply and try to infuse as much happiness in my voice as I can. “I thought you bribed me here with popcorn.”

Fifteen minutes later, we’re stretched out on the couch, the bowl of popcorn between us and two open beers on the table.

I don’t watch much tv and watch even fewer movies, but I’ve followed along with the news and Facebook memes to know that this movie didn’t end the way people wanted.

Adam’s been a die-hard Star Wars fan since he was a kid and is happily offering commentary every time the scene changes.

“I don’t mind them adding Princess Leia into the final film. You know how messed up I was over her death.”

I do, and he was. It was a little pathetic, to be honest. Adorable, but sorry nonetheless.

“But her face is just so stiff. You can tell that she doesn’t belong in the scenes. That they just kind of forced her in there. It’s just a heartbreaking way to honor her.”

I can’t help it and throw a piece of popcorn in his direction.

“Careful, or I’m going to tell Atwater what a softie you are.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says, picking up the piece I threw at him and tossing it into his mouth. “Besides, it’s the princess. He’d totally be on my side for this one.”

 _The_ princess, like she wasn’t a fictional character. Fanboys mourned Carrie Fischer the way housewives mourned Princess Diana.

“Want more?”

I turn to look at Adam and realize the popcorn bowl is empty. We made two baggies, to begin with.

“Nah, I’m good,” and I realize I am. We’re two beers in each, and my muscles are pleasantly relaxed. My stomach is full of one of my favorite food groups in the world, and Adam is leaning forward in his seat, eagerly anticipating the next fight scene. I scoot a little closer on the couch and turn my attention back to the screen.

“What, what’s she doing?”

Leia just left her meeting, walking to be alone in her room. I don’t understand it. The chick and the guy are fighting again, but he doesn’t seem to be trying to hurt her. He’s just blocking and pushing her back.

“They can communicate via the force. She’s going to try to influence her son.”

“The hot guy is her son,” I ask, and Adam snorts in derision.

“One day,” he says, “we’re going to sit down and watch all nine movies. Back to back.”

“Shhhh,” I say, and he laughs at me again.

She’s—somethings happening. Did—.

“Did she just die?”

Leia lays on her bed, and the tall guy stumbles, looking out into the distance.

“Oh, shit,” I yell, as the girl takes her lightsaber and rams it into his gut.

I don’t think she expected that to happen. I know I certainly didn’t.

Inexplicitly, tears well up in my eyes as he crumbles to the ground, the girl quickly following him.

I rise to my knees and crawl over to Adam, curling into his arms as I watch the chick use her force powers to heal the dude she just hurt.

“I’m so confused,’ I whisper, and Adam pulls me to him.

“They’re in love, but they are on different sides of the war. Neither of them can find a way to bridge the divide without giving up everything they’ve worked so hard for. She doesn’t want him dead any more than he wants to kill her. They just—,” and his voice takes on a deep wondering quality about it as if he’s saying more than he is, “they haven’t found a way to make it work yet.”

“Can they,” I ask, and I think we both know I’m not talking about the movie anymore. “Can they find a way to make it work.”

He takes my hair and tucks it behind my ears, giving him a clearer view of my face.

“The minute Palpatine told him that he had to kill her, he switched his alliances. Because no matter if they can’t agree on certain things, they will always be bonded together. They belong to each other, even if they never close the divide. “

He stars at me, and my heart beats out of my chest.

“You know Kim, that even if we’re never together like that again, we’re still always going to be us. Always.”

“You and me against the world, huh?”

He closes the gap between us and gently caresses his lips with mine. He’s soft, tender, and underneath it all, he tastes like home.

“Always,” he says, and I close my eyes as the runs his thumb over my cheekbone.

I’ve lost the ability to speak. All I can do is nod my head in agreement, and turn in his arms to once again face the movie.

That’s the way we stay until the newest Skywalker is born.

**Author's Note:**

> https://smarturl.it/amandafayebooks  
> https://www.facebook.com/amandafayebooks  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/317816349161061  
> https://www.subscribepage.com/amandafaye-books  
> Tumblr: Motherof4Dragons


End file.
